I'll Come to Thee
by Lovely Lady Eros
Summary: Hades is not the guy is seems to be and only Persephone can understand that. How will these starcrossed lovers face the challenges that will be thrown at them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

The dark Lord Hades was in a terrible mood. He was returning to his lonely kingdom after the annual meeting of the gods on Olympus. Hades despised going to these mandatory get togethers. They began as a way for the twelve Olympians to find advice for some problems that arose. At the start of the world there were many problems that needed to be resolved. As time wore on things ran more smoothly but the meetings continued to occur year after year. Hades saw no need for them and despised them.

He did not belong in the marbled halls of Olympus. The temperature dropped ten degrees when Hades entered the room. He always wore his black armor and stuck out against the white robes of the other deities. His chiseled features and black hair and eyes clashed with the bright soft features of the other gods. He was not a welcome visitor to Olympus and he knew it. Zeus was the only god who felt anything but hatred or fear towards the dark form. So as I said before Hades hated Olympus with a burning passion.

As soon has the dreaded gathering was over Hades bolted from the palace. He did not want to return to his cold home but he had to get out of Olympus. Hades walked briskly to the river Styx where he knew his faithful boatman, Charon, would be waiting for him. Rounding the corner he beheld a raven-haired beauty dancing in a field filled with wildflowers. Hades froze in his tracks. She was breathtaking. Hades had never seen anyone with such beauty in his entire life. Not even his fair niece, Aphrodite, was as gorgeous as the woman he was looking at now.

Hades had to know who this young woman was. He drew nearer to the unsuspecting maiden. She continued her dancing, oblivious to the dark lord coming closer to her. Just before Hades opened his mouth to speak,the lovely lady collided right into his chest. Gasping, She whirled around to see what she had run into.

"Oh, I am so very sorry. I was not watching where I was going. My mother tells me I should pay more attention."

"My lady, it is I who should apologize. My name is Hades."

"I am Persephone."

"You are Demeter's daughter," the girl nodded her head, "I was not aware that Demeter had such a lovely daughter."

Persephone blushed prettily and giggled softly. "And you are Hades, King of the Dead.", she returned.

"I am", he bit out harshly, "I prefer not to be called by that title"

Persephone stared at her feet sensing her blundering error.

"Do you spend much time here?", Hades asked.

Persephone launched into a long discussion about flowers and the sunshine and everything that she loved. The two of them talked for hours. Suddenly they heard a loud shout calling Persephone back to the palace. It was becoming quite dark.

"I enjoyed talking with you Hades." Persephone said softly with an air of disappointment.

"And I you, lady"

"Will you come back to the surface again?"

"I will find a way to meet with you again."

"Good bye", Persephone whispered and began running off.

"Persephone, wait! Do not tell your mother or anyone about our little discussion. They cannot know."

Persephone nodded her head in understanding and lifted her delicate arm in a farewell.

"Good bye" Hades whispered under his breath to her retreating form and then he turned to return home the happiest he had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews I have gotten!

**Disclaimer: As before I don't own any of these amazing characters**

Hades' jovial mood did not last long. He quickly had to face the very big problem of finding a way to see the young woman he came to care for in such a small amount of time. Each idea that came to his mind was a bad one. One was too bold while the other was rude. Each plan was worse than the last. Hades was beginning to become desperate. He was on the brink of asking Aphrodite for help, even though he loathed the idea.

"What seems to be troubling you, my Lord?", the fearful boatman, Charon, asked one evening, noticing his master's desperation.

Hades glanced up from his contemplating with a astonished look on his handsome face.

"Don't act so surprised, my Lord, I have known you long enough to tell when you are upset."

"I should have known I could not had anything form you, my friend," Hades said , "It is a small trifle but one I could use advice with."

Charon nodded sagely and waited for his troubled lord to continue.

"I met a beautiful maiden, Charon, but I cannot just burst out of the underworld to speak to her. It would be too noticeable. What do you suggest?"

"Use something subtle, something that only she will notice, my Lord."

Hades sat pondering his newfound advice. He did not know much about the girl he met two days ago. He thought back to what they spoke about. Hades suddenly got a small smile on his face that grew wider and wider. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

A week later Persephone went out to pick flowers with her nymph maidens. She thought often about the dark man she had met. She hoped to see him again but much time had passed. Sighing, she bent to pluck a white daisy from the field. As she rose she noticed the most beautiful bloom she had ever seen near the riverside. Turning around, she saw that her maids had wandered away from her and in their excitement did not even notice. This often happened on such a lovely day. She moved closer to the river to pick the purple delight. Bending over the flower she was startled by a smooth voice.

"Do you like that flower"

Persephone smiled, quickly recognizing the voice, "It is the most beautiful one I have ever seen, Hades. Where did it come from?"

"It is called a narcissus and it is how I will come to you every day, Persephone. Just look for it and I will be near by. This way my coming will not alarm your companions."

Persephone giggled, "It will take quite a lot to alarm them"

Yet again the two spoke until nightfall, Hades about his kingdom and Persephone about her life on Olympus. Hades voiced his disdain for the heavenly home and, surprisingly, Persephone agreed.

"It is too stuffy," she said, "I prefer to be out in the fields, free."

"I can also imagine that Hera gets quite intolerable," Hades joked. "Zeus WHERE are you!", he screeched in a perfect imitation of his sister.

As the sun began to set Hades started to walk back to the Styx.

"Farewell Persephone", he called, "I will be back again tomorrow.

"Good-bye Hades!", Persephone yelled back waving her arm wildly.

The two continued meeting this way for several weeks. Hades would stand behind a large boulder or tree and Persephone would scour the field for the flower that would signal his whereabouts. Persephone would often express a desire to see his home and Hades felt that he was not able to fulfill that wish until one day.

"Persephone", Hades said after she said yet again that she wished to see her home, "If I take you to the underworld there is much to see there. You would have to stay in my home for a few weeks or months even. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I could take you there today if you wish."

"Oh yes please", Persephone begged.

Hades summoned his dark horses and chariot from the underworld and opened a deep crevice in the earth so Persephone would not have to walk the long distance to the Styx. Once she was settled in the chariot Hades started to moves the horses forward.

"Oh wait!", Persephone said, "I have to tell my mother where I am going."

" No Persephone you can't.", Hades said worried that Demeter would stop their plans.

But Persephone paid no heed. "Mother, MOTHER!", she yelled as the cavern swallowed them.

At just that moment the sun, Helios, was passing overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks alot for the great reviews!

Persephone22: You were dead on about Persephone's age. I am picturing her anywhere from 17-19 but she has not been away from her mother often so she is bound to be very innocent. Hades is much older, anywhere from 30-35, but he hasn't had much contact with women so he isn't very versed on the subject but he is still alot better of than her.

**Now on with the story!**

The first night in the underworld was a very uncomfortable one for Persephone. She had always lived her life in the sun and the plunge into a never ending darkness was not an easy transition. Not only was Persephone uncomfortable about her surroundings but she was also worried about her mother who she knew would be looking for her. So needless to say the night was an unpleasant one. She spent most of the evening in tears.

Hades was absolutely distraught. He had no idea how to cheer up the beautiful woman who was crying in the bedroom next to his. He had regretted the decision as soon as Persephone entered his realm. The look of fear on her face as soon as she saw the dark world and the way she clutched his arm as if her life depended on it would always be imprinted in his mind. Even worse than that memory was when she came across her first shade.

_Hades had many shades working in his palace as servants, many he had saved from Tartarus. Others, like Charon, simply wished to remain and care for the king that seemed so desolate. After Hades had shown Persephone to her bed chamber, he thought it was a wise decision to send some of his ghostly hands to Persephone to help her prepare for the evening. As he was settling down to look over some reports he heard a shrill scream down the hall._

"_What is the matter!", he cried as soon as he entered the room._

"_Who, no, what are these things?", Persephone sobbed out._

"_They are just some servants I sent to look after you. I want your stay here to be as enjoyable as possible."_

_At that moment the young, frightened girl burst into tears. Not knowing what else to do Hades left the room._

This was how he managed to gain a crying woman in his guest room. After an alarmingly loud sob, Hades placed his head in his hands.

'I should just give up now', he thought, 'I never be able to get any work done with Persephone crying next door.

Sighing he stood up to do the task that he did not look forward to. Hades walked next door and knocked on the door to Persephone's room.

"Who is it?", she asked meekly.

"Hades", he answered from the other side.

The door swung inward and he was granted entrance.

"I am sorry I brought you here."

"No, It is all my fault I wanted to come. I was just shocking for me that is all, and I miss my mother. This is my first night away from her."

Hades shook his head and took the woman into his arms and held her while making soft shushing sounds. After she calmed down a little, he led her to bed and started to leave the room.

"Wait, don't leave", she cried, "Stay here with me. Please."

Hades sighed but complied with her wishes. He took her into his arms and the two drifted into sleep. Persephone was slightly fearful but Hades was more content than he had ever been in his life.


End file.
